A Vampire an a Werewolf
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: what happens when a little vampire crosses paths with Fenrir? read and find out.. Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story :) thank


Roxanna walked the woods. She was very young. She loved the woods. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods. She sat down by a lake and smiled out at it. Fenrir Greyback walked through the woods. He had just finished school at Hogwarts and had just returned to his home in the woods. Roxy laid in the sand and smiled up at the trees. Her arms were under her head. She closed her eyes. As Greyback walked through the woods, he could smell the scent of someone new. He didn't recognize who it was and immediately pulled his wand from his pocket. He growled as he walked toward the scent. Roxy sat up and smelled a wolf. Her fangs came out and she got up fast looked at the trees for it. She smelled it was close to her. She looked around.

Greyback looked through the trees to see a young girl. He bared his teeth and growled as he walked toward her. She hissed at him then went up a tree. Her parents said over and over to her if she could get away then take it. She jumped from tree to tree trying to her away for him. He growled and ran through the woods at full speed, following her with his wand in his hand. She jumped the trees then stopped when she ran out of trees and hissed. She looked down at him. She was scared and she hated werewolves. Greyback growled and pointed his wand at her.

"Who are you?" he growled. She hissed then jumped down and glared at him. "Go head you dog!" she spat. "Kill me!" He growled and looked at her. He lowered his wand unable to do anything to her. She hissed at him. She watched him then jumped him, knocking him to the ground. She pinned him to the ground and watched him. He growled and rolled them over with him on top, his face close to hers. She hissed. She looked him in his bright blue eyes. She watched what he would do to her. This werewolf was different than others. Greyback looked at her and sniffed her. He growled and got off of her. "Vampire..." She looked at him then got up. "No duh! Look at my fangs dog!" She spat the dog part. He growled grabbing her by the hand. "A young one I see. What are you doing out here alone?" She got out of his hold and hissed. "Don't touch me!" She then went back up the tree away from him. Greyback growled.

"What are you doing in my territory?" he growled looking up at her. "It's not just your woods dog!" She then jumped to the next tree and then the other trying to get away from him. He growled and followed her through the woods, running at full speed. She stopped and jumped into the lake below. She swam in the water deep under. He jumped into the water and followed her underwater. He swam, trying to get her. She swims faster. She wasn't seeing were she was going and hit her head on a rock. She went to the bottom knocked out Greyback saw her. He grabbed her arm and swam back to the surface with her in his arms. She laid lifeless in his arms. Vampires didn't have to breathe so she laid lifeless in his arms. She just lays there lifeless and unmoving. Her eyes were closed and just lays there her head was bleeding were she hit her head. Greyback put his hands on her chest and pressed down. She just laid there unmoving. The blood went down her face form her head. He looked at her and pressed down on her chest. "Come on, wake up." She laid there still knocked out. Her head was still bleeding. Greyback picked her up and carried her to his cave. He wrapped her head up.

A few hours later she moved. She moaned painfully. She opens her eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" "My cave", Greyback answered. "Here." He held a canteen of water to her lips. She looked around the cave the sat up with a sigh. She got up and walked out of the cave and looked around. "You shouldn't be up", he said. "You took quite a hit." she looked at him. "I am fine." She walked in the woods looking for an animal to drink. "You should go lay back down", Greyback said grabbing her wrist. "Let me go!" She got out of his hold "I am going!"

She walked away. "No you're not!" he said grabbing her. She looked at him. "Let me go!" Her fangs came out and she hissed at him. Greyback growled at he carried her back to his cave. He knew vampires liked blood, so he cut his finger and put it in her mouth to shut her up. She watched him. When the blood touched her tongue she then started to suck the blood form his finger. She never tasted blood this good. She closed her eyes and drank. Greyback looked at her and watched as she sucked his blood. She just drank his blood not letting him go. Greyback kept his finger in her mouth and watched her suck his blood. She had her eyes closed and wanted more. She then finally looked at him and took his finger out. Her fangs were out and she hissed some. "Feel better?" Greyback asked wrapping his finger up. She looked at him. "Why did you bring me here?" She looked down and put her fangs up. "Would you rather have me left you at the bottom of the lake?" he asked. "I pulled you out of there." She looked at him. "I would have been fine -" She got up and walked out of the cave. "Not with that hit to the head", he said. "You were bleeding." She looked at him. "I am fine dog!" She went out of the cave and walked in the woods. She walked deep. "I have a name", he growled. "You don't need to be calling me dog." She looked at him. "Stop following me!"

She went up a tree and sat down with a sigh. He growled looking up at her. She then jumped from tree to tree trying to lose him. Why was he following her? He continued chasing her until the woods thinned out. He stopped when he saw a house and backed away, growling. She stopped then got out of the tree and landed behind him and hissed at him with fangs out. "Stop following me dog." He grabbed her and pressed her against the tree. "I have a name", he growled. She hissed fangs out. She watched him. She didn't move from him pressing her against the tree. She watched him looking deep into his eyes. Greyback growled looking into her eyes and stopped. He just held her against the tree and looked at her. She put her fangs away and got lost into his eyes. She sat her him. "I - have to go-" He said nothing as he let go of her. What just happened between them? She watched him.

If her heart could beat it would had beaten out of her chest. She watched him unmoving. She still held his eyes. Greyback looked at her and kissed her deeply, but softly. She was shocked he did that. She froze there not moving. Her eyes were open not knowing what to do. He kissed her deeply and looked at her. He let go of her and turned away, going back to his cave. She watched him still frozen. When he walked away her eyes were still wide and frozen. After a few she went home. She went to her room and went to bed.


End file.
